icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kansas City Red Wings
The Kansas City Red Wings were a professional hockey team that operated in the Central Hockey League for two season, 1977–78 and 1978-79. They were the top farm team of the NHL’s Detroit Red Wings.http://www.angelfire.com/space/u_line/affil.htm 1977-78 season The Kansas City Red Wings joined the CHL in the 1977-78 season. Coached by Larry Wilson, the team missed the playoffs with a 34-39-3 record for 71 points.http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/seasons/chl19691978.html Dave Hanson (a.k.a. Jack Hanson, #16 of Slap Shot fame) played for the Kansas City Red Wings during the 1977-78 season.http://www.arenacentral.com/hansonbrothers/davehanson.html 1978-79 season Coached by Larry Wilson, the team compiled a 37-36-3 record for 77 points and made the playoffs, only to lose in the first round.http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/seasons/chl19691979.html All-time roster Showing Games Played, Goals, Assists, Points, Penalty Minutes, Seasons, Position, Date and Place of Birth: *Fred Berry 65 11 14 25 79 1977-1978 1 C 1956-03-26 Stony Plain, ALTA *Mike Bloom 76 23 54 77 155 1977-1978 1 L 1952-04-12 Ottawa, ONT *Dan Bolduc 23 21 11 32 11 1978-1979 1 L 1953-04-06 Waterville, ME *Al Cameron 70 6 31 37 93 1977-1979 2 D 1955-10-21 Edmonton, ALTA *Roland Cloutier 129 50 67 117 34 1977-1979 2 C 1957-10-06 Rouyn-Noranda, PQ *Steve Coates 63 14 20 34 83 1977-1978 1 R 1950-07-27 Toronto, ONT *Mal Davis 71 42 24 66 29 1978-1979 1 R 1956-10-10 Lockeport, NS *Mike Frawley 15 0 0 0 0 1977-1978 1 G 1954-04-09 Sturgeon Falls, ONT *Larry Giroux 73 11 49 60 256 1977-1978 1 D 1951-08-28 Weyburn, SASK *Lorry Gloeckner 51 0 17 17 44 1978-1979 1 D 1956-01-25 Kindersley, SASK *Danny Gruen 95 34 47 81 122 1977-1979 2 L 1952-06-26 Thunder Bay, ONT *Jean Hamel 28 2 10 12 29 1977-1978 1 D 1952-06-06 Asbestos, PQ *Clark Hamilton 69 12 7 19 56 1977-1979 2 C Islington, ONT *Dave Hanson 15 0 0 0 41 1977-1978 1 D 1954-04-12 Cumberland, WI *Terry Harper 22 0 13 13 36 1978-1979 1 D 1940-01-27 Regina, SASK *John Hilworth 105 5 22 27 226 1977-1979 2 D 1957-05-23 Jasper, ALTA *Willie Huber 10 2 7 9 12 1978-1979 1 D 1958-01-15 Strasskirchen, Germany *Len Ircandia 1 0 0 0 2 1977-1978 1 D 1954-07-28 Trail, BC *Dave Johns 2 0 0 0 0 1978-1979 1 G *Bob Krieger 2 0 0 0 0 1977-1978 1 R 1952-10-05 Edina, MN *Fern LeBlanc 104 44 47 91 53 1977-1979 2 L 1956-01-12 Baie Comeau, PQ *Jean-Paul LeBlanc 118 40 68 108 114 1977-1979 2 C 1946-10-20 South Durham, PQ *Sylvain Locas 75 27 34 61 92 1978-1979 1 C 1958-02-17 Chicoutimi, PQ *Ron Low 63 0 3 3 2 1978-1979 1 G 1950-06-21 Birtle, MAN *Larry Lozinski 13 0 0 0 17 1978-1979 1 G 1958-10-16 Hudson Bay, SASK *Jim Malazdrewicz 74 32 24 56 11 1978-1979 1 R 1958-03-11 Winnipeg, MAN *Don Martineau 61 16 15 31 31 1977-1978 1 R 1952-04-25 Kimberley, BC *Brian McCutcheon 60 17 16 33 27 1977-1978 1 F 1949-08-03 Toronto, ONT *Al McDonough 52 18 24 42 14 1977-1978 1 R 1950-06-06 St. Catharines, ONT *Jim Nahrgang 9 0 3 3 13 1977-1978 1 D 1951-04-17 Millbank, ONT *Ted Nolan 73 12 38 50 66 1978-1979 1 L 1958-04-07 Sault Ste. Marie, ONT *Rob Plumb 99 35 31 66 50 1977-1979 2 C 1957-08-29 Kingston, ONT *Jack Rankin 5 0 2 2 0 1977-1978 1 D 1953-05-23 San Diego, CA *Terry Richardson 63 0 3 3 21 1977-1978 1 G 1953-05-07 New Westminster, BC *Bob Ritchie 52 15 21 36 16 1977-1978 1 L 1955-02-20 Temiscaming, PQ *Tom Ross 1 0 0 0 0 1978-1979 1 C 1954-01-17 Detroit, MI *Derek Sanderson 4 1 3 4 0 1977-1978 1 C 1946-06-16 Niagara Falls, ONT *Kevin Schamehorn 36 5 3 8 113 1977-1978 1 R 1956-07-28 Victoria, BC *Dwight Schofield 35 4 11 15 78 1977-1979 2 D 1956-03-25 Lynn, MA *Tim Sheehy 16 2 6 8 4 1977-1978 1 C 1948-09-03 International Falls, MN *Steve Short 51 3 11 14 216 1978-1979 1 *Bjorn Skaare 37 8 26 34 18 1978-1979 1 *Alan Stoneman 7 0 3 3 9 1978-1979 1 D 1958-03-01 Kansas City, MO *John Taft 132 13 46 59 73 1977-1979 2 D 1958-03-08 Minneapolis, MN *Rick Vasko 145 32 68 100 139 1977-1979 2 D 1957-01-12 St. Catharines, ONT *Fred Williams 32 0 6 6 12 1977-1978 1 C 1956-07-01 Saskatoon, SASK *Randy Wilson 13 4 7 11 4 1978-1979 1 W 1957-08-28 East Providence, RI *Larry Wright 51 6 24 30 17 1978-1979 1 C 1951-10-08 Regina, SASK Season-by-Season Records 'Central Hockey League' References Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Central Hockey League (1963-1984) team